


The Boss and Barb

by agatharights



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, lesbian trash nazis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agatharights/pseuds/agatharights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some writing I did on Tumblr that I figured deserved a home here! Cisswapped Red Skull and Crossbones and some little drabbles about their complicated trash relationship that belongs in the trash. First chapter's shorter, more of a drabble, second chapter's more explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Barb loved her boss. It wasn’t a romantic thing, or even a sexual thing necessarily, but it was the fanatic, obsessive love of a concept, as if she were her own personal cult and that cult’s rallying cry was HYDRA. So she did everything the boss asked, even if the boss was sitting back in a chair, naked as a newborn, stroking her hair while Barb busied herself between Johanna’s powerful thighs.

Under duress, Barb might have admitted she found Johanna beautiful in a twisted way. Tall and strong, all lean muscle and angles, her skin and muscles pulled tight over her deformed face was the most obvious aspect, with her skeletal appearance, but other parts of her were warped similarly- something few noticed, save for Barb. And Barb knew her body well, the small breasts against a strong chest, the lower edges of her ribcage strangely defined by overgrown bone and ugly red patches of skin interrupting where she was otherwise fair, her joints particularly defined where the rest of her was sheer muscle.

If Barb could consider herself gay, she would’ve happily admitted she loved Johanna’s stomach, with the gentle wave of abdominal muscles and a trail of dark curls leading down to a full bush that her nose was currently buried in, her tongue thrusting and slurping obscenely beneath them. She would’ve stroked Johanna’s calves, if she hadn’t already learned that the boss detested any sort of loving or gentle gestures, and God help her for the punishment she’d received when she made an ill-advised attempt to suck at a pert nipple once.

So she did what the boss asked, until Johanna hissed and growled and pulled her hair painfully, and she let her lips and chin be messy with the other woman’s climax, and stood, watching as the Red Skull caught her breath, thin, almost nonexistant lips pulled back as she licked her teeth and sighed contentedly.

Barb Rumblow squirmed, uncomfortable, her own body feeling excessively warm and her puss awkwardly damp under her clothes, and Johanna glared at her as she looked at the Boss, hoping, licking her lips.

"…Well? Get out, Rumlow." Grunted. "I’m done with you tonight."

"…oh. Yes, boss." She turned and started to make her way for the door, deliberately slow, hoping…Johanna growled in irritation and snapped behind her.

"Hurry it up! I want to be alone, I don’t need a dog hanging around me, begging at my bedside.”

Rumlow left. She still loved the boss, and she’d be back. She knew she would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some stronger language in this one? If that kind of thing is a bother.

Barbie “Bingo” Rumlow was a tough woman. Always had been. Offenses for which she’d laid people out on their asses even before she got into the military game, into special ops, into HYDRA, were pretty varied- everything including forgetting to call her “Barb” instead of “Barbie” right up to that time a drunken comrade tried to cop a feel and she took out three of his front teeth -so she was a little touchy at times. But she was tough, and nobody gave Barb shit.

Except for the Boss, which was by Barb let herself be bent over the Boss’s desk after Johanna had kissed her- thin lips parting so teeth could scrape Barb’s lips and her breath reeking of alcohol and cigar smoke. Johanna kept an inhumanly strong hand on the back of Barb’s neck while she pushed down her underling’s pants and groped at her ass before sliding a hand between her thighs, and Barb was a touch ashamed to realize she was already slippery-wet.

Johanna had long fingers, Barb knew, and she was surprised that the Boss knew how to use them pretty damn well. She panted and let out a pitiful squeal, as the Boss hissed and growled in her ear.

"Ridiculous. I knew you were a dyke, but a whore too?” Growled in her thick German accent. Barb whimpered, trying to muffle herself, but Johanna adjusted her hands, and pushed two fingers into her at once, her little and ring fingers finding Barb’s clit, prompting a yelp. Her fingernails scraped, but Barb didn’t have a single care in the world so long as she kept her hand moving.

"Look at you, this is pathetic, Rumlow." Hissed, no, snarled and dripping with contempt. "What are you, a bitch in heat? Is this why you can’t seem to stop winding up begging at my bedside, hoping for me to throw you a bone?” Barb struggled to take a deep breath, as Johanna’s fingers flexed and scissored in her. “I don’t fuck dogs, Barbie.”

Barb simpered and babbled out, stuttered through her teeth. “B-Boss…”

"Shut up." Her hand pressed down on the back of Barb’s neck harder, and Barb could feel herself aching from the awkward position and knew she’d probably have a nice handprint’s worth of bruises, but her legs were starting to shake and tense and she just could not bring herself to care.

"Yes, Boss." Breathlessly. And they continued in relative silence, nothing but Barb’s thready moans and grunts, and the slick, wet sound of Johanna’s fingers stimulating and thrusting into her. When she came, she cried out wordlessly, and Johanna made a soft sound that was half pleased, half disgusted- a sigh of sorts.

She shifted, vision still swimming with the rush of climax, and watched as the Boss studied her wet hand, coated with Barb’s slippery juices, and for a fleeting moment she was so, so hopeful that the Boss would lick them clean, would taste her.

Of course, that was asking a bit too much, as instead her skullish face twisted into a sneer, and she wiped her hand clean on Barb’s hair, and any remaining residue was smeared on the back of her uniform before the Boss turned and left her there, pants around her ankles and a thick droplet making a trail down her inner thigh, making her way out.

Barb lay still against the desk for a long minute, catching her breath and smiling like an idiot, before Johanna’s sharp voice cut through the air from down the hall.

"RUMLOW, MY ROOM." A barked order. Barb just about knocked herself flat on her face as she tried to simultaneously run out the door and pull up her pants at once, licking her lips. Even if the Boss wouldn’t taste her, well…Barb wasn’t gay, as she would declare loudly and with her fists if need be, despite all evidence to the contrary. But she certainly didn’t mind a taste of Johanna.


End file.
